A Twisted Tale
by Natty96
Summary: what would happen if things turned out differently for our star crossed lovers. I do not own romeo and juliet
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is written in scripted form and takes place after Romeos banishment and continues when he has visit Juliet at her manor however instead of the original tragedy they consummate there marriage and Romeo is about to leave to Mantua but lady Capulet has invaded Juliet's corroders

Juliet- the sun has risen you must go my love but take this token for thy self and cherish it always (Juliet takes off a ring she has and hands it to his awaiting hand).

Narrator – tears run down Juliet's face as Romeo takes her into an embrace.

Romeo- my darling wife this banishment is nothing more than a pebble in our path. I shall fleeVeronatoMantuaand their I will send for you when I have created a worthy place for you. (He cupped her face wiping a stray tear form her cheek)

Juliet- but what if you don't send for me what if for some reason I can not go to Mantua what if…..

Romeo-sssssshhhhh my love, are you questioning the faith in your husband he gave her a smile. (He kissed her passionately) now I must go .

Enter lady Capulet

Lady Capulet –Juliet I have wondrous newsParishas agreed to ….

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

Narrator- lady Capulet looked from Romeo to Juliet boths clothing in disarray the bedding was in a jungle heap of cloth

Lady Capulet – MY dear husband come quick a Montague My LORD, GAURDS ANYONE COME QUICK A MONTAGUE IS HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet – no mother please listen I can expla…..

Narration- Juliet was cut off by her mother's spiteful words

Lady Capulet – how dare you soil the families' prideful reputation by sleeping with a Montague! A Montague! This is unlike the behavior of the arise you presume to be at all more of the behavior of a common whore!

(Enter lord Capulet and the nurse)

Lord Capulet- my lady what is the cause of this outburst you bring forth I swear all of Verona must be turning there heads to see what has upset you so greatly

Narration- his eyes shirted to Juliet and then rested on Romeos face. In a haste movement he draws his sword from its seethe and pointing it at Romeo

Lord Capulet- Montague! What be the meaning of your presents here, speak quickly or I shall subdue the sliver of patience in my body and slay you just as you slew my kinsmen tybalt (he began to cross the room with his sword in had)

Juliet – Romeo! My love flea from this place venture out of Verona, before my father can do any harm to thee I send you my undying love to protect you and guide you now go

Narration- and with the last words that freed themselves from Juliet's lips Romeo escaped down the ladder and away from the Capulet manor. Juliet ran over to the window and saw her husband run as if the devil him self was chasing him away from her squabbling family, away from the manor, and more importantly away from her. Juliet couldn't bear to look anymore she turned away from her loves fading form and faced the chaos that consumed the prideful Capulet's

Lord Capulet- what are the meanings of the words you speak to him! You send him your undying love, what relationship could you possibly has with a Montague!

Lady Capulet- apparently a very athletic one my lord for the evidence was written on there faces when I arrived in.

Narration- lord Capulet's face was turning a variety of colors first red then blue and finally settled to his normal color with a slight shade of salmon pink as its under tone, he turned from his lady to face Juliet.

Lord Capulet- how long did you plan to keep this charade up (his voice was almost to normal volume but you Juliet still heard a variety of hatred, disappointment, and overall disgust. He turned to face the nurse). Nurse did you have any knowledge of this treachery that by daughter has presented to me.

Narration- nurse looked away from lord Capulet to face Juliet who gave a pleading gaze for her not reveal her and Romeos marriage the nurse bowed her head in defeat and gave a grief filled sigh

Nurse- Ahy I did. I wanted to see Juliet filled with glee through out her life that I and firer Lawrence had Juliet and Romeo bonded through marriage and that being said my lady the evidence you claim to be written on the faces of these lovers was not evidence of random seduction but rather a consummation of marriage.

Narration- the room filled silent every one turned from the nurse and all eyes were on Juliet.

Lord Capulet- do you deny the words she speak (his voice was steady and low reveling nothing of his emotion)

Juliet- no I do not and I do not regret it, I may be dead in your eyes but I will not surrender the love for my husband, if a silly name is what has hidden my love from the world then I relinquish the name Capulet and bring forth the name Montague.

Narration- tears slid down lady Capulet's face, the nurse fell silent and continue to look down even lord Capulet looked grief filled the chamber continued its mute protest until lord Capulet finally spoke.

Lord Capulet- tis a dark day in Verona indeed for I have lost my only heir and my only child to the Montague's you are right daughter you are dead to me and to the family you shun leave with only the clothes on you back and never to return, go towards you precious Montague's and hope they are generous enough to take you in

Juliet- do my ears deceive me has my father been so corrupted by this grudge that our family holds to kick his only daughter out onto the streets, no he is right and hopefully Romeo will return for me soon until then I shall stay with friar Lawrence, if that is how you really feel father so be it. Mother, nurse, and father I bid thee a due I hope I will see you again in this life or the next and I prey we shall be on good terms when that moment arrives.

Narration- those words were all that lady Capulet can bear a river of tears bursted out from her eyes unable to control her self nurse began to plead her to lord Capulet

Nurse- please I beg you do not send this poor young girl out on the street you know as well as I do she shall last no more than a week

Lord Capulet- no! She has made her choice and she will abide by my wishes or be arrested for trespassing in the Capulet manor.

Nurse – then you have signed her death wish! (She yelled)

Lord Capulet- well if you're so compelled to go against my wishes then you may go with her after all this is your entire fault for allowing such foolish choice so the both of you leave my residence of I shall call the guards( he replied in a monotone voice)

Nurse- my fault, my fault! How dare you claim this is my fault if you cared so much as a speck for Juliet then you would have realized sooner that she loves Romeo and that your silly grudge towards the Montague's was the real foolish decree. And you (shift her gaze and her anger towards the sobbing lady Capulet) if you weren't so coaxed with in your silly fashion and jewels you would have noticed you have a daughter seeking for her mothers advice but instead your letting your husband shun your only daughter on to the harsh streets that Verona offers to any lost women with no place to go

(This caused lady Capulet to cry even hard)

Lord Capulet- I have had enough of this nonsense guard's guards' escort my former daughter and this wench out of my sight and out of my manor immediately!

Narration- two guards' appeared at the entrance of the chamber, they harshly grave Juliet and the nurse by the upper arm and escorted them to the front gate they finally tossed them out of the mansion. Juliet stumbles down onto the dirt staining her cream night gown, the nurse how ever stayed n her feet and ran over to Juliet to help her to her feet

Juliet- what shall we do now I suggest we go forth to friar Lawrence chamber and wait until Romeo shall send for me.

Nurse- (for the first time in many years she looks very withered and tired) ahy that might be the only option the heavens have to offer us (she paused and looked towards the sky) I predict that it is around noon lets hurry and get there before the sun begins to bake us.

Narration- they ventured off to the convent when they arrive they welcomed them selves in to Friar Lawrence chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Friar Lawrence- oh good evening to you ladies how may I assist you (his voice was monotone and filled with grief)

Nurse- I fear tis not a good evening for us friar lord and lady Capulet have discovered Romeo and Juliet's marriage and lord Capulet I'm afraid has turned poor Juliet to the street with only the clothes on her back and I could not just stand there and abide by his wishes so he turned me to the streets to. So until Romeo returns for young Juliet we were having faith that you would let us live in the convent.

Friar Lawrence- oh dear that is an unpleasant evening however I'm afraid it has not been a pleasant one my self-considering the news that was brought to me not nearly 10 minutes ago. Nurse may I speak with you alone?

Juliet-I'm sorry friar Lawrence what is this subject about that I cannot hear of it I'm sure you can tell me just as you are able to tell my nurse.

Friar Lawrence- (sighs deeply) fine it involves you greatly however I think you should take a seat at the bench (Juliet walks over to the bench and takes a seat)

Nurse- please Friar Lawrence continue with the news

Friar Lawrence- in the early morning Romeo was caught in Verona and sentenced to death by the prince in a month he shall be executed.

Juliet- LIES, LIES! You must have been misinformed, who dares to make up this rumor about my husband I demand to know!

Nurse- Friar are you positive that this information is accurate

Friar Lawrence- yes a man of god never lies

Juliet-then you are no man of god to be telling these fibs throughout Verona (3 crystal tears fell from her eyes)

Friar Lawrence- I am sorry but it is the truth I speak, nothing more is added nothing more is taken I am sorry however he is being held at the town prison I was about to go see him and prey with him.

Juliet-let us go forth then please let us go now.

Nurse- wait Juliet you should at least change from you night gown friar do you have any attire for you Juliet

Friar Lawrence- yes wait a moment (leaves the room and then comes back with a folded pile of rags) this is a simple attire that is left over when the nuns get their attire they can't from my knowledge this should be a simple petty coat and skirt (hands them to Juliet)

Juliet- (takes the pile of rags, she is first about to protest for having to wear such dreaded attire but decides not to she quickly goes in to a tiny room to change)lets us go forth to Romeo

(They arrive at Romeos cell)

Romeo- (shocked to see his wife covered in rags but is still glad to see her runs over to the bars of the cell and holds her hand in his) my love I am sorry but I have failed you this is my suitable punishment I deserve nothing more than this(he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb)

Juliet –ssshhh do not fret Romeo we shall find a way around this, has your family pleaded with the prince yet maybe they could convince him

Romeo- yes they have and I'm afraid the verdict is I'm going to be executed with in a month Juliet please go to my family and tell them as my final wish they shall take you in and give you a home. Friar will you be so kind as to prey with me. Juliet please go now while the friar and I say our prayers.

Narration- Juliet leaves with her nurse sobbing uncontrollably they go to the Montague mansion and knock on the door lady Montague opens the door her eyes are red and puffy she invited them in and now there all sitting in the dining room

Lady Montague – Romeo told us when we were at the prison everything and he also told us his last wishes you may stay here as long as you want we shall treat you like family considering you are however we will not be acquaintances with the Capulet's do I make myself clear.

Juliet- yes ma'am I have thrown away the Capulet name and have embraced the Montague I would no long prefer to be call Juliet Capulet but I shall rather be called Juliet Montague.

Narration- for the first time since she found out about her son's execution she smiled at Juliet


	4. Chapter 4

One month later

The day of Romeos execution friar Lawrence goes to Romeos cell one more time to say a final prayer, Romeo has asked Juliet not to come to the execution Juliet sits in her chambers at the Montague manor staring out the window her heart felt shatter as the sun began to set Juliet began to sob to her self and thought about the news she went to go tell Romeo two days earlier

_*flash back* _

_Juliet-Romeo I have found out that Im with child she said in a melancholy tone she looked down at the filth covered floor when she looked up Romeo held a small smile upon his face._

_Romeo – you hold my child with you that is more than wondrous news and yet you look more than upset why is this my love_

_Juliet – because our child will never know its father and you shall never know you child (a long tear slid down her cheek)_

_Romeo- (he wiped away the stray tear ) Juliet do not come to my execution I would rather you not see me hanging from the gallows im afraid that it will be more than you can bear( silently she agreed )_

_*end of flashback*_

Juliet-(stared out her window till the moon was in the sky) goodbye my love (she whispered to the heavens) we will meet again (she crawls under her heavy quilted covers and cry's her self to sleep)

Narration- not yet dawn approaches when Juliet is awaken by someone stroking her cheek she quickly opens her eyes only to be greeted by the dark shadows that consumed her room but one imparticular was the shape of a man Juliet let out a screeched that consumed the whole chamber the nurse, lord and lady Montague, also a couple of guards' ran through the opening of Juliet's chamber the light from the torches they held set a orange glow on everything including the intruder which was non other than ….than….Romeo.

(unable to speak she merely stared at him he didn't look any different than the last time she saw him, he stood there standing and staring around the room to every person until Juliet battled her way from the covers and ran over she swung her arms around him almost knocking them both over she started to sob uncontrollably in to his chest he wrapped her arms around her and held her while she sobbed)

Juliet- I ….thought you….were dead (her sobs turned into sniffles)

Romeo- ssshh sssshhhhh I know love I know but I am a man of my word and that promise I made to you still stands.

Juliet- but how did you escape

Romeo – you remember when Friar Lawrence went to my cell to give a finally prayer (she nodded) well that not all he gave me he also gave me a herb that if taken gives the appearance of death so I took it an hour after he left so when people thought I died in my sleep they made my family aware and well you know the rest

(Juliet tuned to face the family she now belongs to) you knew all of this!

They began to nod slowly

Romeo- don't be mad at them they were only respected my request

Juliet- im not mad quite the opposite thank you all for you her kindness (lady Montague approached her and gave her a hug so did lord Montague)

Lady Montague- you have been the daughter we never had and we thank you, we shall come and visit you when you have settled in to you new home (Juliet looked at her with puzzlement)

Lord Montague – ah of course we have not told you yet how silly Romeo and you shall take up residency at our summer home located far from Verona. (Gave his son a proud nod and smiled at the expecting couple)

Juliet looked back at Romeo and embraced him one last time before they ventured to their new home and there new life as a family

The end


End file.
